The present invention generally relates to a safety railing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a safety railing system that is designed to provide safety railing along the tops of mobile equipment, namely tanker trailers.
Truck trailers are generally known and may haul a variety of materials from a first loading location to a second receiving location. Trucks may transport various types of trailers. The type of trailer selected for use may depend on the product and/or materials that are transported.
One type of trailer commonly used to transport materials is a tanker trailer. A tanker trailer typically transports liquid materials. For example, gasoline, milk, water and liquid nitrogen are commonly transported using a tanker trailer. In addition, the tanker trailer may also transport gases or dry bulk cargo. For example, grain, coal or gravel may be transported using the tanker trailer.
The tanker trailer has a unique design that distinguishes the tanker trailer from most other known trailers. The tanker trailer has a cylindrical storage tank that stores materials during transit; most other trailers are rectangular. The tanker trailer is typically equipped with access valves to check the contents of the tank and loading and/or unloading of the contents of the tank. The access valves are commonly located on the top of the cylindrical tank. Thus, access to the top of the cylindrical storage tank may be necessary to inspect and/or to operate the valves.
Government agencies such as the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) have promulgated regulations designed to create a safer work environment for industrial workers. Regulations have focused on methods and equipment used to access mobile equipment, such as tanker trailers. Typically, trailers are not hazardous to access the contents of the trailer. The contents normally are loaded into the back of the trailer using either a loading dock and/or a ramp.
On the other hand, the tanker trailer is often hazardous to load and/or unload the contents of the tanker trailer. The access valve is typically located on the top of the tanker trailer. A person may be required to walk on the top of the tanker trailer to reach the access valve. Loading the storage tank on the tanker trailer creates a greater hazard than loading the typical rectangular trailer. The rounded exterior edge on top of the storage tank of the tanker trailer is difficult to traverse on foot. The rounded exterior edge often causes the person walking on the top of the tanker trailer to lose his or her balance and/or slip and/or even fall from the tanker trailer. The person walking on top of the tanker trailer is likely to fall off the tanker trailer.
As a result, a loading platform is often used to load and/or to unload the tanker trailer. The loading platform may have a stairway leading to a platform. The tanker trailer may park parallel to the platform such that the person may reach the access valve from the platform. The hazards associated with loading and/or unloading the tanker trailer may be present if the receiving destination does not have the loading platform. Moreover, the hazards may be present if the driver must check the contents of the storage tank during transit.
A need, therefore, exists for a safety railing system that provides safety railing along the top of a tanker trailer. Further, a need exists for a safety railing system that is attached to the tanker trailer so that the safety railing may be present.